


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by ramenrulz8P



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P
Summary: Cute ChangkyunXReader fluff as he picks you up from the airport





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Sorry for the corny title!

The second you turned your phone on, you saw the spam of Kakao messages Changkyun sent you from his iPad.

"Hey, I'm here, where are you?”

He sent a selfie of himself as he stood under the welcome sign.

“Oh. The flight log says you’re up in the air somewhere…”

He sent a screen shot of tracking your progress.

“Why did you book a flight that lands two hours after me? T.T”

“Waiting is boring T.T Can’t you get here faster?”

And you found yourself looking at another selfie of him with streams of tears drawn under his eyes.

“It says you’ll land soon :3 I’m at baggage claim waiting with a taxi at the west exit! See you soon~.”

The last thing he sent was a picture of the sign by the exit, telling you exactly where you needed to be.

You smiled at your phone, doing your best not to laugh as you typed him a quick reply saying you were on your way.

It had been thirty-six days and a couple hours since you’d last seen your boyfriend. Which was a given considering his busy lifestyle, but you were glad you could finally spend the holidays with him. It was a blessing that he was able to get Christmas off to vacation with his family- and with you.

You hurried to collect your small suitcase and rushed out the exit to find Changkyun standing with his hands behind his back. He remained straight faced as he leaned back and forth on the balls of his feet and searched for you.

Just looking at him standing there made you have one of those “wow” moments where you found it hard to believe that he was _your_ boyfriend. Changkyun never got comments that said he looked like he stepped out of a manhwa like a certain meme you both knew and loved, but to you he’d always been unreal- a figure that stepped out of a work of fiction. As he stood there waiting by the taxi, it was almost like he’d stepped out of a storybook.

“Yah! Why are you just standing there!?” Changkyun yelled out, catching you staring at him from behind the pillar six feet away.

Letting out a shy laugh, you stepped out from behind the pillar and rolled your bag over to where he stood.

Changkyun grabbed your bag and put it in the trunk before you got the chance to even say hello.

“Why the rush? I thought this was a secluded part of the airport?” You questioned him as he walked back to your side.

“I have ripped jeans and it’s cold,” he spoke quickly, nearly jumbling his words together as he began to shiver. He clenched and unclenched his fist, gripping the tips of his oversized shirt-sleeves.

In a flash, you took off your scarf and threw it onto his shoulders. “Your stylist should have dressed you more warmly.” Your fingers brushed his cold cheek as you fixed the scarf around his neck. “You’re freezing!” You frowned as you tried to warm him up.

“What about you? You’re going to get cold too if you lend me your scarf like this…,” he grabbed your hands, stroking them with his thumb.

You shot him a knowing smirk. “I don’t have thousands of adoring fans who worry about my wellbeing.”

He frowned and cutely scrunched his brow. “You have me who worries about your wellbeing.”

“I’ll be fine ~~.~~ ,” you tried to reassure him, but he remained unfazed. You figured a joke might be the only way to defuse the situation. “The cold never bothered me anyway~.”

His lips slowly broke out into a smile as he pulled you into the cab. “Can we compromise?” He asked as he leaned dangerously close to you.

“You know the taxi has a heater, right?” You tried to remain defiant despite the blush filling your cheeks.

“Doesn’t mean we’ll need it,” Changkyun teased, smirking at you as he edged even closer.

You punched his shoulder lightly but he gave an exaggerated cry of pain.

“I was just going to hug you the whole way there.” He rubbed his arm and pouted. “I can’t believe you were having dirty thoughts about me~.”

“You’re impossible.” You spoke abashedly, turning your head as you felt the heat of your flush cover your whole face.

You felt his arms wrap around your back. He gently pulled you from your side of the back seat right next to him. “And yet you’re still here,”

“Somehow,” you said with a smile, snuggling up to his side.  Changkyun tried to put your hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

You were only able to tuck the tips of your fingers into the tightly compressing fabric but at least now neither of you were cold.

As you took a deep breath, finally relaxing from the stressful travel, you breathed in his clean scent. Though you weren’t entirely sure if your argument was grounded- to you, his claims of being the best smelling member of Monsta X were true.

The taxi made it’s turn into the busy city as the sun began to set.

You were about to fall asleep when Changkyun cut through the calm asked, “Want to take the long way around? We can go see the light shows while driving?”

“Are you sure it’s not too much?” You looked up into his eyes, trying to repress the excitement that built up at his suggestion.

He shrugged. “It’s Christmas.”

Even if the two of you couldn’t go out and hold hands – fully enjoying the lights like other couples, you were fine with just being able to spend time with him. Besides, this way at least this way he’d manage to keep himself warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^ This is my first MX fanfic and hopefully I'll write more :)


End file.
